


At least you'll have me.

by Blank_Is_typing



Series: 30 Days of distractions. [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Artist Felix, Kind of illegal things, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Kim Woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Is_typing/pseuds/Blank_Is_typing
Summary: Based on the prompt: "If we get arrested it's your fault."





	At least you'll have me.

"Could you lighten up a little Changbin?" Felix scoffed, climbing the ladder to the top of an old where house building.

"If we get arrested it's your fault," Changbin said, following after. 

"What would we get arrested for?" Felix chuckled.

"Uh...." Changbin strung out sarcastically,"We're 2 minors trespassing while getting wasted."

"Relax, the cops don't show up THAT much." Felix, messed with the older's hair.

"your creativity drives you to do crazy things," he rolled his eyes.

Felix just laughed and took out the beer from his jacket."And that's why you love me." He smiled and pecked Changbin on the cheek.

He just rolled his eyes and took a bottle of beer, going to sit in a corner on the fer end of the roof,"I get graffiti on walls, but this, this is crazy." Chnagbin took a sip of beer.

Opening a bottle for himself, Felix took a long sip while walking over to his box of paint supply's. He shook a can of paint before answering,"All of it's crazy, this is just a little crazier."

Somehow Changbin is still in shock that this boy is the same one he met smiling at him from behind the counter of a coffee shop. Ripped Jeans with paint splatters everywhere, and a white t-shirt that definitely won't stay white was a complete 180 from the boy he first met. 

_Changbin had stumbled into his usual coffee shop, half asleep, but got thrown off by the new boy behind the counter. He couldn't help but crack a smile as the boy perked up like a dog when he went to make his order. Changbin didn't know if it was the sleep deprivation, but he almost froze when the boy smiled. He had freckles littering his face, something Changbin didn't think he would find so cute but here he was._

_"Name?" The cute barista asked, holding a marker to the cup._

_"I-my name is Changbin," he almost yelled as his face turned slightly red. But it wasn't all that bad, because the laugh that came afterwards was the best sound he had ever heard._

_"Well, Chnagbin you didn't actually order anything but Seungmin already knows your usual," he winked._

_Changbin felt his face turn even redder,"Thanks."_

_"My name is Felix by the way," He said before turning to meet with  the next customer._

_Felix and Changbin quickly grew to like each other,until one day, Changbin got his drink with a phone number written on it._

_It was after their second date that Changbin discovered Felix's hobby._

_Felix had shown up, practically covered in a rainbow of light paint splatters and Changbin was a little confused. He had known Felix liked art but what was he doing?_

_That was until he saw the mural that Felix had dragged him 2 blocks to see. "Ta-da.." he said while waving his hands, a dorky smile across his face._

Somehow that reaction never changed, even if Changbin had seen the product from start to finsh. He was fine with spending  a few hours with his boyfriend while he made a, sometimes legal, masterpiece. 

That was kind of their thing, Felix pulls Changbin from his studio, they go out to eat, and Felix works on his art afterwards, it works, and it's actually pretty interesting. 

A siren going off in the distance interrupted his thoughts. Changbin quickly scrambled to hide himself behind the raised edges of the roof. 

Felix on the other hand, checked his phone, shrugged, and went back to spraying the concrete.

"Do you not hear the sirens?" Changbin whisper yelled,"I know you're not deaf." 

After a few moments the sirens went off and he heard a door close. As if in slow motion the footsteps got closer and closer until Felix broke the silence with a,"You want any beer?"

At that point Changbin realized he wasn't in any danger, especially when a,"You know Woojin almost came here," rung out.

"You would've bailed me out, right?" Felix said sarcastically as he met the cop as he got onto the roof. 

"No, get Seugmin to do it," the officer scoffed.

"Whatever Chan, who called me in?" He sighed.

"Some kid thought someone was going to jump or something, not like this fall would kill em' though," Chan scoffed.

Felix looked over at his boyfriend with a a joking glare,"oh really?"

Changbin stood up and shook his head, still not processing what was happening,"Are you going to arrest us or not?"

Chan just laughed,"I'm probably going to get fired for this, but no, I'm not going to arrest you. Who else is going to give me almost illegal amounts of caffeine?" He looked over at Felix,"So this is the boyfriend you've been telling me about." he smirked,"It's like a roll reversal."

"What?" Changbin tilted his head.

"You look like the one that should be seaking onto rooftops and under-aged drinking, no offence," Chan said.  

"None taken, I completely agree," Changbin nodded. While they were talking Felix had gone back to his painting.

"Annnnnnd done," He said spraying one final dot before wiping the sweat off.

Right as he said that the sun started to come up, Changbin hadn't even realized that they had been out that long.

As the light illuminated the ground in front of them Changbin's jaw dropped. The background was the color of the sunset that occurred moments before the couple got on the roof. The main focus was the image of a sixteenth note with a paintbrush crossed diagonally over it. The whole thing was surrounded in dots of purple, which was on the end of the brush.

"ta-da~" Felix presnted, as always, his body covered in the same color palate.

"It' beautiful, but then again, when isn't anything you show me?" Changbin smirked. 

"Wanna go get a coffee?" Feilx chuckled, the exhaustion finally taking over his voice.

Changbin grabbed his hand and looked over at Chan,"You want to come with us?"

"As long as there's no kissing," he glanced between the two of them. 

As if to spite him, Felix pecked Changbin on the cheek.

"You're under arrest for disobeying an officer," Chan said, clearly in the tone he used for work. His expression softened when he saw the slight sway in Felix's body. "get in the car," he said with a affectionate grin.   

"Guess we did get arrested," Felix said, dozing off on his boyfriend's arm.

"At least you have me."


End file.
